


Honey and Pomegranate

by BitterRose13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Food Kink, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gentle Sex, I know he's an ass, Interpretations of Lucio are from headcannons, Lyra is soft and he loves deep even if he's deeply moronsexual, M/M, You can't tell me the best look for a person is a face wet from good eating, but my friends and I are dorks and they got me gay for the goatman don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRose13/pseuds/BitterRose13
Summary: A gentle, loving, heated moment between Lucio and his lover.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 14





	1. Honey

The room’s low light flickered with the light of the fire burning in the fireplace-securely contained by the spell chain on the hearth just as a precaution-and candles on the nightstand tables, a pleasant crackle noise in the background joined only by the soft sounds of early night outside the window to the room. 

The canopy of the bed was pulled open and the sheets were rumpled, and not the usual fancier sheets, lest they be dirtied beyond repair. On the closer nightstand was a small bowl, half-filled with rose blossom honey, and nearby it, another, wider and shallower bowl, of pomegranate arils, a platter on the table in the nearby corner of the room with more honey and arils. On the nightstand was also a small stack of soft towels, and an unused set of red, silken ropes, ready to use if desired.

“Hmm, so good, such a good boy, Lucio. Chin up, darling.” Lyra purred softly, hands trailing down Lucio’s tied up arms, each wrist tied to the bedpost, nails trailing lightly along the smooth skin teasingly, down across the former count’s shoulders and across his collar bones. The teasing sensation drew a breathy, pleading noise as he arched his shoulders into the touch. That brought a pleased grin to the artificer’s face as he pulled one hand away to lean and grab the honey bowl, shifting how he was stradling Lucio, drawing another pleading whine from the blond at the friction from it to his erection. 

The noise had the grin widening as Lyra settled back, further down on his thighs, “Ah ah ah, not just yet darling.” There was a slight clinking noise as the honey pestle was stirred around in the delicate tasting honey, before it was used to carefully scoop some up, letting it drip over Lucio’s torso and abdomen, making doubly sure to get it along his collarbones and around his nipples. The sensation of the honey dripping along his skin and on the sensitive areas, both scarred and not, had whines and other pleading noises from Lucio’s lips.

Lyra was rather surprised that Lucio hadn’t broken the rule and spoken yet, knowing the man wanted to talk so much, to beg and whine or demand more stimulation, but he was trying to behave and follow the ground rules discussed before. He would have to be rewarded for his good behavior, but for now, Lyra set the bowl back down again on the nightstand and then grabbed the bowl of arils, teasingly brushing against Lucio’s erection as he did so, giving him a little reward, drawing a moan from the blond, as he settled back on the blond’s thighs.

“Hmm, doing so good, Lucio, so good.” Lyra praised him as he carefully grabbed a few of the fruit pieces and dropped them into the sticky honey patches. The sudden change in temperature of the cool fruit against the slightly warm honey on his skin drew a sharp inhale of breath and a shudder down Lucio’s spine, hips arching up slightly on reflex.

“Tsk tsk, trying to be naughty, darling. Gotta behave yourself or no reward.” Lyra teased, carefully sliding on his knees and hovering over his partner, one hand supporting himself while the other placed the bowl back on the table. It was only the sheer robe that Lyra wore-it being the only thing he wore-that kept him from getting any honey on himself as he did so. It was after he placed the bowl down that he fully settled over Lucio, a hand moving to move the blindfold that covered Lucio’s eyes just slightly, allowing him to see the pleased, but teasing look in the dark blue eyes of his lover.

Lucio’s gaze was filled with heat and arousal, as well as pleading, knowing he would be denied and edged till he was crying if he broke and spoke before he was allowed. The obvious desire to talk and make noise like usual was enthralling and arousing to Lyra, and a heated grin spread on his lips before he leaned down to capture Lucio’s lips.

The moment their lips met, a soft moan escaped Lucio’s lips into Lyra’s mouth as he did so, earning a soft chuckle from the smaller man as he broke the kiss and leaned back. He pulled the blindfold back down again, before starting to kiss along the blond’s jaw, slowly making his way down his neck, and then playfully licking and eating the honey and arils off of Lucio’s collarbones, earning a pleading whine before Lucio could help himself.

The pleading whine earned a playful nip to the ridge of one of the sides of the collarbone, leaving a rich red marked imprint of his bite from the red pomegranate juice staining his lips as he ate the fruit. After cleaning the honey and fruit from his collarbones, Lyra leaning up and pressed his lips to Lucio’s, deepening the kiss easily and letting Lucio taste the honey and fruit on his tongue as their tongues brushed against each other. 

The kiss ended quickly, met with a whine as Lyra started to kiss down Lucio’s chest, licking the honey spots up and nibbling the arils as well, though he did snag one aril carefully in his teeth and dragged the, still cool, fruit across one of Lucio’s nipples, feeling the shudder Lucio had at the cool sensation on the hardened nub, as a choked whine left the blond’s lips. The fruit was swallowed before he dragged his tongue across the sensitive area, sucking just slightly, teasingly so, before he pulled his mouth away and repeated the motion on the other side. He teasingly swirled his tongue along the left side’s nipple, knowing it was more sensitive, and enjoying the breathy, whiny, moans the man was letting out as he did so.

Soon, the honey and fruit was all licked up, the man’s skin riddled with juice-red nips and marks from the love bites that Lyra left, knowing they’d stay for a day or so and Lucio would get riled up again from the sight of them when getting dressed.

A final nip at the skin just below Lucio’s belly button was followed by Lyra sitting up, a hand moving to tug the blindfold off even as the other went to the ties of the robe and undid it, it falling open as he moved to straddle the blond’s waist, feeling his erection between his own thighs as he settled there, teasingly keeping himself just above Lucio’s erection, feeling the half-thrust of Lucio’s hips as wanted to thrust into and against Lyra’s, feeling the slick of Lyra’s arousal as well, his eyes glued to Lyra’s form with a hunger of a man starving, and the thirst of a man in a desert for a day.

“Hmm, you’ve been such a good boy, Lucio, how so ever shall I reward you, darling?” Lyra asked, even as he teasingly ground against Lucio’s erection even as he nodded to show Lucio could talk again.

“Fuck, dove, let me, need you, Lyra. Fucking...you have me so worked up, need you, dove, please, oohh.” Lucio begged before he was at a loss for words as Lyra sinks down onto Lucio’s erection, already stretched and slick enough to do so with ease, a moan from the smaller man as he did so.

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so beautiful, dove. You look so fucking beautiful, feel so good inside you, dove, fuck. Wanna touch you, wanna feel all of you, dear.” He babbled, hips rocking up into Lyra, even as his hands tugged at the silk ropes tying them to the bed. The tugging was met, after a few seconds of begging from the blond, with the ropes undoing themselves with a slight use of magic from the artificer.

The moment his hands were free, Lucio had one on Lyra’s hip and the other tucking around the back of his neck and tugging him down so their lips met, rolling them over in a swift move as well. That startled a yelping laugh, that faded into a moan, from the dark haired man, met with a sharp grin from the blond as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, one hand reaching between them to tease at Lyra’s clit, the other, mechanical hand, lightly choking the man, and earning a half choked moan, as they both worked towards their releases.

Lucio lets out a guttural moan as his climax hits him, but he’s not done yet, knowing Lyra wasn’t finished, so he, carefully, let go of his lover’s neck, kissing his deeply as he switched the hand that was teasing Lyra’s clit with the mechanical one, the other hand plunging three fingers inside of him, thrusting them with the angle he knew was enjoyed. Lyra’s climax was met with a choked moan into Lucio’s mouth as he clung to him, hips arching slightly off the bed at it.

The kissing slowed pace after that, fingers carefully pulled away from their areas as Lucio held Lyra against him and lay them both down on their sides, the smaller man panting just as much as Lucio was, both of them resting and recovering, knowing they’d soon either clean up, or maybe do another round, but for now, just basked in the others warmth and presence, floating on the glow of the release and their love, soft kisses exchanged along with murmured words of affection and love.


	2. Pomegranates

They dozed slightly, a gentle warmth and affection hovering in the air, with the fire crackling lowly and the candles slowly burning in the stands. Cuddling and nuzzling was being done while they slept. It was a short while later, Lucio waking up with a slight stretching and he was humming at the sight of Lyra splayed out beneath him.

His lover was a sight to behold in the dim light, the shadows not quite high enough to cover him, and the fabric of the robe pooling around him, his hair, slightly longer due to not having time to get it trimmed, pooling around his head in inky purple tresses, the curls making the rich tan of his skin only interrupted by the tattoos on his torso and neck, and the scars that trailed along his face and the side of his hip and side, but even those were beautiful to him, the sight showing the strength the small frame contained, and his lover was one of the strongest people he knew and he was always amazed that Lyra chose him.

He was overwhelmed by the affection he felt, love thrumming under his skin and he couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and started to kiss along Lyra’s jaw and down his neck, pressing kisses to the skin, nibbling every so often, drawing breathy gasps and moans from the dozing man, especially as he started to kiss along the smaller man’s collarbones, he knew the area between Lyra’s breasts was extremely sensitive, and he nipped carefully and dragged his tongue along the area, feeling the shiver across Lyra’s skin at that, noting out of the corner of his eye, the hardening of the darker haired man’s nipples.

With a soft hum, he started to kiss and nip his way up one of the breasts, teasingly nipping around the areola and grinning slightly at the sensitive flesh even as he moved a hand to trail down the soft area of Lyra’s stomach and teasingly down towards his pubic mound, teasingly bypassing the actual intended place, trailing teasingly along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs even as he captured the hardened nub of the nipple he’d been teasing, a moan breaking from Lyra’s lips as he arched into the teasing, his thighs spreading even as he slowly started to wake.

His thighs spreading was rewarded with Lucio creeping further up his thighs, fingers teasing along the slick, and slowly getting slicker, folds just at Lyra’s core, a pleading whine leaving Lyra’s lips even as he woke up slowly, eyes fluttering closed again soon after as Lucio slipped a finger teasingly between the slick folds of Lyra’s labia, and his tongue lavished teasing attention over the pebbled nub in his mouth.

His mouth suckling just slightly as his fingers slipped up and teasingly circled and rubbed along the sensitive area surrounding the smaller man’s clit, earning a keening moan from Lyra, the blond slowly pulling his mouth away from Lyra’s breast and kissed slowly down the middle of them and down, till he was replacing his fingers instead with his tongue, hands carefully moving to hike Lyra’s legs over his shoulders, hands sliding under his bottom to support him as his tongue lathed over the sensitive area surrounding and teasingly over the clit itself as he hummed in appreciation at the delicious taste, the rich, salty taste of it pleasing to him as he dragged his tongue further down.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Luci, bless, love your mouth, fucking perfect, Luci.” Lyra praised, hips rocking up into the sensations, enabled by the hands under his bottom supporting him.

Lucio’s only response was to move his face lower, tongue dragging along the arousal slickened folds, pressing into his core, flattening his tongue out slightly to add a bit of girth to it as he lapped with his tongue inside of Lyra’s core, angling his head to be able to brush the bridge of his nose against the artificer’s clit to tease the sensitive nub for a bit. His natural hand moved, the other arm moving to fold under his hips instead to support, the hand moving to tease and rub at the area. The attention was being met with gasping moans and breathy praise as he rode Lucio’s mouth and rocking into the teasing fingers.

“Yes, bless, love this way to wake up, seeing you between my thighs like this, Lucio, such a good boy, Lucio, so good.” Lyra praised, voice breathy and gasping as he felt pleasure coiling in his stomach as he felt Lucio’s, much better in his opinion, use of tongue, eating him out like he was a desert that he’d craved all day.

The room was filled with the fire sounds mixed with the faint panting and moans as Lucio brought his lover to release for the second time that night. With a strangled cry on Lucio’s name, Lyra came, a pleased moan from Lucio adding to the tail end pleasure as he rode out his release.

Lucio sat back, carefully lowering Lyra’s hips back to the bed, a pleased look on his face, even while his face, from his nose down to his chin, was shiny with slick from Lyra’s climax, cheeks flushed, matching the flush that had creeped down Lyra’s chest from his own cheeks. The adoring look in his eyes darkened the flush on Lucio’s cheeks.

Lyra tugged Lucio down and into a kiss, with soft, murmured adorations being done before their lips met.

  
“ _ Hayati, ya hayati. _ ” Lyra murmured against Lucio’s lips, as their kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together, dark eyes meeting light, both filled with love and adoration for each other.


End file.
